Draco Moves to Forks
by EdwardCullenLuver5
Summary: Narcissa decides to move her and Draco to Phoenix, Arizona so they can be rid of the shame that was brought from Lucious' move to Azkaban. But what will happen when Draco starts to fall in love with a muggle and she has to move away!
1. 1 Eff My Life

Draco Bella

Summary; Narcissa decides to move her and Draco to Phoenix, Arizona so they can be rid of the shame that was brought from Lucious' move to Azkaban. But what will happen when Draco starts to fall in love with a muggle and she has to move away!

I know the summary sounds really stupid but give it a chance! :D  
read and review if you like or if you don't! Just tell me what you think XD THANKS and ENJOY!

Everything belongs to the wonderful writers J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Chapter 1 Eff My Life!

DPOV

"But Mother!" I said in my whiniest voice while giving her my full on puppy-dog-pout "I don't want to move to _America_! It's filled with disgusting idiots and muggles who are arrogant and... _MUGGLE!_ There are basically NO wizarding communities there and they'll all be _American_ Wizards!

"Now, now Draco I know the very idea of leaving Britain for _America _seems intolerable but it is far away and with little wizarding communities, so we can be more... comfortable even if we will be surrounded by _muggles_." "Wait! WHAT! We're not even going to live in a wizarding community? WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?" "Draco the idea is to get away from the publicity and judgments of wizards! We WILL move to Phoenix! I WILL get a _muggle_ job! And you WILL go to a _muggle_ school! I will discuss this no further, you will go and pack and be ready to leave for tomorrow night! THAT IS FINAL!" my mother glared at me with her cold grey eyes, so I retreated to my room knowing I would get no further today.

Why would mother want to move to _Phoenix?_ That is one of the many places in _America_ without wizarding communities! Like at ALL! What the bloody hell is she thinking! I don't care what people will say to me, I'll curse their dirty, mudblood loving arses back home before I let anyone insult me or father! And I would have LOVED to catch _Potter_ by himself. Teach that slimy git a lesson on what happens when you attack the Malfoys!

God damn _Potter_ and his 'superiority'! Oh looky he's the "chosen one"! If it wasn't for him I would be working for the Dark Lord, and my father would be in his study waiting for dinner instead of in Azkaban waiting for someone to rescue him! STUPID POTTER! I am SO going to destroy him the next time I see him and wipe that stupid smirk off his fugly face! URG! EFF! MY! LIFE!

The Next Day

DPOV

"Draco, what do you mean you're not ready! I specifically told you to be ready for tonight, your Father and I have taught you better than to disobey us! You will have to be punished! IGGY! " mother snarled at me.

"Mother you have to be joking! I thought you were kidding about this whole mess! I AM NOT moving to America! There is no way in bloody hell! Even if I do have to go back to Hogwarts that is one hundred times better than immersing ourselves into the muggle world! I refuse to be a part of this."  
"Yes Madam." That stupid house elf came snivelling up behind me so I kicked him away from me, Dirty little rat. He winced pathetically.

"Iggy, make sure all of Draco's things are ready and downstairs in one hour or God help me you will be sorry."

"Yes Madam, of course Madam. Would young master Draco like anything on his person or shall Iggy just pack it all into the trunk."

"You're not to touch any of my things you filthy piece of scum, I'm not going anywhere." The rat looked confused and scared not wanting to disobey me and not wanting to disobey Mother.

"Iggy you are my house-elf not my sons, you are only to obey him when he asks you something I have not discouraged. Get a move on, just pack all of things into the bottomless trunk I set aside for him and be sure not to break anything or else you will be severely punished. GO."

"Yes Madam, sorry Madam, Iggy will get to it." He scuttled off to my room. I was about to chase him making sure he didn't break or forget anything. If I am being forced to leave that does not mean I will give up my dark magic. Unfortunately Mother caught my arm before I could retreat after the rat.

"Yes _Mother?"_ I snarled at her.

"Show some respect _Draco_ I did not raise you to be a whiny, ungrateful child." I just rolled my eyes. "I have yet to decide a punishment for your disrespect but after a long flight overseas I'm sure I won't have any problems coming up with one." She stared me down with her icy grey eyes, freezing me to the spot. "Go check on that useless house-elf, before all of your belongings burst into flames." I quickly ran up the stairs trying to keep my mind off of this horrible inevitability.

As I watched the elf pack my things, yelling at it every time it almost broke something or put it where it would break I tried unsuccessfully to think of happier things. Alas I was stuck with thoughts of _Muggle School_. How was I supposed to be able to survive in a _muggle_ school I know nothing of their ways! I am never going to forgive Mother for this.

In about an hour's time the elf had finished packing my things and we had shrunk all of our belongings, ready to fly to _*shudder* _America. Just as Mother finished checking over the house I asked her the two questions that had been burning in my mind since yesterday.

"Mother, how will I be able to 'finish my magical training'? Father always said that even under Dumbledore's rule Hogwarts was the only decent magic school." This was my last hope of staying in England.

"I have already informed the Minister of Magic of our leaving. He has agreed to let me finish your magical trainings and has put a protection charm around the property for you to do magic while still underage." She smirked at me knowing I was using desperate measures to stay.

"You said I would have to go to muggle school, how will that be possible I know nothing of them of, what they study, or how they act and although I don't want to anyways I don't see how I will be able to go to muggle school."

"We have a month until school starts; a mudblood tutor has agreed to help assimilate you into the muggle world. Now stop trying to prevent this we are going and that is final. Go make sure you have everything we will leave in five minutes." I sulked through the Manor for the last time, wondering how long it would be until I got to see it again. I could barely hold back the tears in my eyes, my whole life here flashed in front of me, and the only comforts of Father's safety only remained in the house. This was horrible, my mother has ruined my life in two days and it is all because of that grotty sod Potter.

As we flew over the Manor, the tears started to come down, of course only Mother and I were flying, and she was too busy thinking of a 'punishment' for me to notice. I didn't cry often as Father would strike me if he saw me or heard about it. But when something so ridiculous and stupid, uproots and ruins your entire life I think it justifies crying.

As we flew over the Ocean a calmness over came me and for some reason I started to feel good about this. It was like my subconscious was trying to cheer me up because it knew something good was going to happen. Nobody knows this about me, but I have a very distinct premonition about how I will feel in the future. I could never tell anyone for fear of ridicule and the shame my Father would place upon me. An intense amount of joy swept me, confusing me but making me feel a little better as I started to see the awful land.

By the time we reached Phoenix, the brilliant sun was coming up and we had to make ourselves invisible to the muggles.

* * *

Okay so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it's short but just needed to get the basics out of the way.

Next Chapter will be the first day of school! Read and Review :P thanks


	2. 2 The New Enemy

Draco Bella

Okay guys I just want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter but I wanted to make a long one and I got a little stuck in the middle, plus its summer and well you know how it is, things just kept popping up! So sorry for the long wait I hope it will be worth it. Enjoy and because I made you wait chocolate-cyber-cake for everyone!

Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer… well except the plot… yeah… enjoy!

Chapter 2 The New Enemy

DPOV

"Master Draco?" I felt a cold poke in the middle of my back.

"You disgusting vermin I told you to NEVER under any circumstances touch me." Iggy cringed as I growled at him and pulled the covers over my head.

"But Master Draco, your Mother has sent me to get you up for school and down for breakfast, she encouraged me to use force but I do not wish to harm the young master."

"If you ever use magic on me you dirty rat I will blast you from here to India without a second thought!" I snarled as I began to climb out of my bed. "Now get lost before I become too tempted to do so!" Damn, stinking house elf, how could Mother ever say it was allowed to use magic against me. That is like a serious crime against nature.

I stretch out yawning and scratching my belly. Looking out my window I see the sun slowly rising above the horizon, casting a glow of pure gold throughout the whole city. I start thumping around my bedroom looking for some clothes to wear when I hear a 'pop'. I turn around to find the outfit mother made me promise to wear for the first day of school, sending a shiver of disgust down my spine. Today was going to be my first day of Muggle School, just barely holding back the gag, I start to get dressed. Damn Potter, this is still his fault, lucky for him Father's still in Azkaban and won't be able to do in with himself until Aunty Bella finally gets the okay to rescue him.

Looking back out of my window I feel a glimmer of hope as the sky begins to turn to a pinkish/blue. Shaking my head, trying not to get rid of the jumbled mess that are my thoughts I walk downstairs for breakfast. I see mother sitting at the table, eating her breakfast. She's not bothering to wait for me. She looks about as excited for this as I do about today. At least _she _doesn't have to start work yet, and she doesn't have to suffer with these insufferable gits like I do. I barely like kids at Wizarding School, what makes her think I'm going to like them any better as muggles! Mother looks at me and it's like she can read my mind, I sit down trying not to draw attention to myself because I'm planning on giving her the silent treatment for putting me through all of this crap! Like really _muggles!_ That mudblood tutor was bad enough; I was so tempted to put a hex on him that I had to hex one of the house-elves instead to get rid of the stress. Not a bad trade off, but I would have gotten a LOT more satisfaction of hexing _Brad. _I mean what kind of name is that anyway? _Brad_. How _American_ is that? He told me that kids are going to go crazy over my being British. Americans are so stupid! I'm from another country big deal! If they really knew me they'd be cowering at my feet not so much daring to look me in the eye. But apparently I'm going to be like a shiny new toy for a bunch of bratty, smelly, dumb toddlers. Ugh I'm not even there yet and I'm already going insane! Mother is going to pay for this, somehow, someway. This is just so infuriating! Damn muggles and their stupid mundaneness!

"Draco I thought I told you to start blocking your mind? You don't want any wizards poking around in your head do you?" Mothers eyes lifted up to meet mine, finally acknowledging my presence.

"Mother there are no wizards around to probe my mind, thanks to you!" I glare at her hating this situation more and more.

She glares right back though and "distance is not an issue with Legilimency! You have to become distinguished in the art of Occlumency or else anybody can read you mind and we don't need people like the Order trying to dissect your mind to see your own dealings in the dark arts!" as she stares at me I realise she's not wearing her normal cloak but a weird muggle outfit.

"Mother what are you wearing? It looks god awful on you!" her face goes from stern to furious, and I know I've let my tongue slip, but not really caring for she deserves the insult for what she's doing to me today.

"It is a dress suit that muggle women wear in office type situations, I have to go for a working interview today and they told me to dress up, if you don't like it too bad! You're just lucky I don't make you wear this to school instead!" she says through her teeth while I can physically see her eyes turning to ice.

"This is the exact reason we should go home we both look absolutely ridiculous, plus neither of us are happy! This has to stop, I can still make it to Hogwarts if we Apparate!" I start pleading but she cuts me off.

"You're going to be late for school; the keys are in the car. Don't even think about trying to skip out, I've put a charm on the car so that it will only drive you to school and back, plus there's a charm on you so that you can't wander off course either." She says still seething.

"Fine I'll go but don't think I'm not going to hate you for this for the rest of my life!" god damnit that women infuriates me. Walking into the garage I see a sleek black car with a big bow on it. Must be the delayed birthday present she wouldn't tell me about. The only distinguishing feature I can see is a custom paint job that will at least tell me that it's mine.

Getting in the car I feel better, the smell of the leather seems to have a calming effect on me, and as I turn the keys the sound of the engine rumbles through me, I find that I might actually enjoy this present after all.

Upon arriving at this new _school _I notice a few things: one, everybody has a tan, like absolutely everyone! Two, I did not need to wear something this fancy, everybody's in shorts and t-shirts. Three there are more kids at this school then there ever were at Hogwarts with a smaller age difference.

I'm trying my hardest to ignore all the kids staring at me like a friggen squib but it's weird getting all of this attention from muggles, they normally look through me, sensing my darkness, but these things are a bunch of morons!

As I walk into the office, I'm greeted by an overly cheery receptionist who claims to be Ms. Crabbe, and I have to do a double take, this could not be a relation to my friend? Giving her another look over, I rule it out. Looking at the schedule she gives me, I feel like I'm going to die. Apparently this school is on 'semesters' so I only take four classes per semester. My first semester I have Math, English, Acting and PE, which all sound bad enough but to top it all off I have no idea where anything is. Damn the secretary she should have given me some guidance to where I'm going. This is ridiculous it's like they plan this so I'll interact with the other kids! Well hell to them, I'll find my own way around, without anyone's help! Let's see room 204N… uh, well hmm, this floors all 10… something so, upstairs is probably 20… whatever. Stupid muggles think they're all smart, but I'm not an idiot, I figured out their system like it was nothing! "HA!"… shit I just said that out loud.

"Watch where you're going FREAK!" says a big burly guy, who kind of resembles Goyle, as he pushes me aside. Arrogant muggle thinks he's so tough, wonder how he'd handle the sectumsempra spell that Snape told me about when he found out that mother was taking me away. He said it's a brutal charm and that it'd be good in a pinch if I felt I really needed something to incapacitate someone. He wouldn't be laughing anymore with that! Whatever if he's always like this maybe I'll slip him a little potion to put him in his place! I hear the bell start ringing so I'm assuming that I have to go to class.

In my English class I sit in the far back corner hoping to make it clear that I want nothing to do with these people, but they still insist on staring at me. The teacher asks the class how their summers were and starts explaining what we're going to be doing this year. A lot of the authors she said we would be reading I had either never heard of or had only known because of _Brad_ but it all seemed pretty simple, at least I hope it will be…

This class flies by pretty quickly and the next thing I know the bells ringing and I'm headed to math. Kids fly by me in an undistinguishable mush, no one stands out, they're all just a bunch of dumb muggles that don't mean anything to me and will probably be destroyed by the Dark Lord in the next couple of years. I really hope that he goes fo... *THUMP*

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT the FUCK was that?" I look around for the cause of my falling.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz, I'm just really, really sorry." My eyes find the top of a girls head whose trying to hide her face in shame, rightfully I would say too.

"You better be! Stupid, idiotic, muggle girl!"  
"Sor…"

"Forget it, apparently none of you can help but be stupid!" I storm off.

Ugh what a stupid little girl! I mean really how can anyone be THAT dumb! Walking into math class I see that there are only two spots left, right up front. Damn that girl for making me late enough to have to sit through this torture! I might have to make her pay! Trudging my way to one of the seats, the bell rings and somebody runs into the class. I don't look behind me to see who I'll be sitting beside, because frankly I don't give a shit! Whoever it is I'm going to be stuck beside better not be one of those stupid cheery people who like to annoy the hell out of the new kid. I sit down and see that the person who ran in after me was the same idiot girl who bulldozed me over! Well this will be just fantastic! She looks at me trying to inconspicuous but I catch her and let out a snarl. She goes red and hides herself behind her hair. The teacher calls everybody to attention and starts doing the roll call.

"Draco Malfoy?" she looks at my name like she can't read properly, than quickly looks up so she can see the person with a name like mine.

"Here" I say glaring into her eyes hoping to get the message across not to pursue this any longer. But because she's a dumbass muggle, she does.

"Draco what an interesting name you have! You're new to the school aren't you?" I nod trying to get this over with as soon as possible while planning a little something for this too-excited teacher. "Well welcome! Did you just move here" nod "Where are you from?" "England" "Ooh really? I would love to go to England! It must be beautiful over there! Well welcome to America!" she smiled at me expectantly hoping that I would beam at her greeting; I just continue glaring. She smiles sheepishly and returns to the attendance. I'm startled when she calls out Isabella Swan and the idiot girl beside me corrects her confidently "Bella" From her earlier display I had not been expecting this. The teacher apologized, continued on with the attendance and began outlining the semester for us.

After math we had lunch, and not really wanting to sit in the big cafeteria filled with the majority of the idiots I decided to sit outside by my car. I notice a lot of people staring at me as I hop on the back, especially the guys standing by their own cars. I really don't want anybody to talk to me, the only encounters with muggles today have not been good yet, and I don't expect they'll get any better.

But of course they can't help themselves and one brave guy comes up and introduces himself. "Hey I'm Marcus." He holds out his hand but I just stare at him expectantly. He laughs awkwardly "Uh, I was just wondering… is that the Lamborghini Murcielago LP710 Edo-Audigier?" he looks more excited about the car than he does about me.

"Uh, yeah it is, why?" Marcus looks like he's going to drool.

"Dude there's only five of those in the world! And you have one! Dude, how did your parents get it, and why are they letting you drive it?" he was still drooling over my car but he did look at me and take notice that I'm pretty important.

"Well it's been hidden in the garage for about two months; it's a belated birthday present that I only got this morning. So I don't really know how they got it, but it is mine." Marcus' jaw dropped.

"Your parents gave you the Lamborghini Murcielago LP710 Edo-Audigier for your birthday? I think I might actually die! Do you think you could pop the hood so I can just look at the engine?" I wasn't sure if Mother had done anything to the car, and she told me to play it cool with the muggles.

"Uh I don't think so I have to go talk to one of my teachers, maybe tomorrow." He looked disappointed but I didn't really care. Apparently I have an almost one of the kind car, I like it soo much better now.

As I'm walking back into the school I can hear Marcus telling his friends about my car. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that keeping a low profile will not be easy anymore. Lunch is almost over and I wander around the halls just thinking about my day so far. The muggles are so far still really annoying, as expected, but I think I might be able to tolerate Marcus, he obviously realises my power, even if he thinks it's just money. The bell rings and I head for Acting, I don't really know what to expect, of muggle acting, but I have a feeling it won't be anywhere as spectacular as our theatre.

As the class starts I look around to see if I can recognize anyone, I don't which doesn't really make a difference to me but it would be interesting to know somebody, I guess. The teacher is a very bubbly woman who reminds me of Professor Trelawney, instantly I wish that I had taken another class. I hated Transfiguration not only for the class but because Trelawney just got on my nerves, she just doesn't have a brain, she's lost in her own little world and has no bother for anything of importance. I have a feeling this teacher will be like this.

We get started by playing "theatre games" and "getting to know one another". For some reason knowing everyone in the class is an essential part of it. Whatever, I'm just wishing that I can go talk to somebody so maybe I can switch out of this class. I get partnered with a girl named Madison, she's very stuck up and I can tell that she's always the star of the show, I really hope this is a one-shot thing because I don't know if I'd be able to handle her all year.

After that dreadfully long class I head to my final one of the day PE. This is the only class I'm a bit worried about because wizard sports are so different from muggles. Even Brad wasn't able to help me that much. "Coach" starts off by handing out a bunch of forms for a bunch of different reasons that I didn't really pay attention to. Because we have to order uniforms we just sit around the gym for the whole period talking about what kind of sports we would like to play and safety issues and such.

After a while Coach gets bored and we started playing a game to get to know each other, because of course we have to know everybody for this class as well. We sit in a circle and everybody says their name and I'm surprised to find the bulldozer sitting across from me. I'm even more surprised I didn't notice her earlier and am disappointed in my lack of attention. If she is indeed clumsy like she earlier stated this could be bad for my safety in this class. She can't even walk down the stairs properly how is she supposed to run around tossing and catching balls?

Well shit this day just keeps getting worse, I don't want this could be psycho killer in my class, where I already feel I'm in danger. The 'get to know each other' game was lame but did end up going until the end of class where I am finally free of all these muggles.

I start to walk out of the gymnasium but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turn around ready to bitch out any person who thinks keeping me here any longer than I have to would be a good idea, when I notice the hand belongs to a man I have not seen for many years.

"Uncle Rodolphus? What are you doing here? Last I heard you Aunty Bella and your brother Rabastan had escaped from Azkaban and had gone back to the Dark Lord."

"Quiet Draco, you never know what kinds of ears are listening in a place like this. And if you must know I'm here to watch over you and your mother on orders from Bella and the Dark Lord himself. He thinks of you as a great asset and cannot have you disrupted by these annoyingly slow muggles. Plus he thinks that there could be some not so friendly wizards around, and we wouldn't want young Draco getting hurt now would we?" he sounds sarcastic and I know he hates being put on baby-sitting duty for mother and I. I have a feeling that the Dark Lord is less concerned with us and more concerned with our loyalty to him.

"You can tell the Dark Lord that Mother and I are fine on our own, but if he wants me to do anything I would be more than happy to, especially if gets me out of this hell hole."

"Calm yourself nephew, the Dark Lord does have plans for you but I'm afraid that for now, you must do what your mother tells you and continue on with this pathetic muggle school, for in time it will be of use to us."

"You have got to be kidding me! _**THE**_ Dark Lord wants me, so that I can go to _**muggle**_ school? I call bullshit, I don't believe you what are you really doing here?"

"Draco calm down you will find out your assignment in good time, for now we need you to just stay here and put up with it." He starts to walk to the parking lot but turns around just as he reaches a cherry red convertible. "Oh and by the way you're not the only one that will have to put up with this crap, I'm your new guidance councillor Mr. Roal Lestrange, and listen to your mother, you really need to work on your Occlumency it took almost nothing for me to read your mind throughout that entire conversation.

I stand there with my mouth gaping for a couple of minutes when I sense something else behind me. I snarl, turn and see the bulldozer standing directly behind me with her hand outstretched as if she were about to touch me.

"Are you okay? That ma…" I growl and push her out of my way, not wanting to deal with her annoying presence. Hopping in my car it starts on its own probably feeding off of my magic that I so desperately want to let loose, and I start driving home, getting even more angry with the fact that I can't drive anywhere but home. I would love to rip around town just blowing off steam, but apparently mother won't let that happen.

BPOV

"What's a muggle?" I whisper out loud as I watch _him_ drive off into the distance and wonder what I've gotten myself into, knowing that the man Lestrange, could read Draco's thoughts he probably read mine and knows that I heard their entire crazy conversation.

Let's hope Mom believes me when I fake sick tomorrow morning…

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter I know it was a little tedious going through all of the courses but I'll try not to have them all be of importance for the future chapters.

I don't know if you noticed but Bella and Draco are both in grade 11 and have to take gym, I know in Twilight Bella says that it stops being mandatory, but for the sake of the story they just always have to take gym. So yeah hope you enjoyed the chapter


End file.
